The present invention relates to a golf club head assembly which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which can be conveniently assembled without the use of any screws.
The head of a conventional golf club, as shown in FIG. 7, is generally comprised of a hollow inner shell (5), a striking plate (7) fastened to the inner shell (5) by screws (6), and a plastic outer shell (8) covered over the hollow inner shell (5) and the border area of the striking plate (7). The striking plate (7) has a back recess (71) defining a hollow space (9) with the hollow inner shell (5) for buffering the impact upon striking of the golf club against the ball. This structure of golf club head is not satisfactory in function. Because the striking plate (7) is fastened to the the hollow inner shell (5) by screws (6), screw holes must be made on the striking plate and the hollow inner shell, and therefore the assembly process of this structure of golf club head is complicated and its manufacturing cost is relatively increased. Another disadvantage of this structure of golf club head is that the striking plate is not replaceable. If the striking plate is damaged, the whole assembly of the golf club head must be thrown away.